The Scarlet Story
by FlanCirno
Summary: Just an idea if people like it I'll continue it. I plan to "cure" Flandre's insanity and make her normal in current Gensokyo. Right now I'm just giving details on their past and eventually why they went to Gensokyo. The story WILL be violently graphic.
1. Recollections of the Past

It was a rather cold night in the Scarlet Mansion area. Perhaps the fairies were playing around with the temperatures again; or, perhaps it was merely winter. For Flandre, season changes didn't exist in her mind. A lot of things didn't exist in her mind due to her long imprisonment. Flandre was left to recollect her past during these 495 years. A countless number of these years were spent literally locked in the basement, unable to even leave, while Sakuya brought her food to sustain her.

Such events were paramount to Flandre's growing insanity that she was well known for. In fact, Flandre's imprisonment was not due to her insanity as one would think, but rather due to her power to make things explode. Flandre wouldn't merely kill things with that power on sight but she, at first, had trouble controlling this power. Admittedly, Flandre did have difficulty with the transition between vampire and human. It all went back to her past. A history of abuse and imprisonment haunted her to this very day. Physical abuse often times on the line of torture. Those nights, she would lie on the floor on the concrete basement of the castle with only a barred window to look through.

Flandre would always listen in fear for those footsteps coming down the stairs. Each time, it was her father. Flandre knew what was coming for her. He cut her thumb off, he whipped her. Other horrific images of the abuse sit fresh in her mind to this day. Flandre, however, was not the only one who was a victim of imprisonment and abuse. Her sister Remilia was also locked away in the same room with her. But they did not pick on Remilia as much, however Remilia was left to watch in horror the abuses inflicted on her sister. This may be why Remilia has such a soft spot in her heart for her sister despite Remilia's tough nature. The girls had hidden powers locked away that when the crimson moon shone through the barred windows of the basement, the girls' hidden powers were awakened almost instantly.

They had heard the steps again, their father coming down for more abuse. This time the girls just wait. With their new strength they were able to rip the chains that held them to the basement walls right off of the walls and pull the cuff off. As their father opened the door, Remilia started to charge her powers, unknowing what it would do but the spear Gungnir appeared behind her; but, before she could shoot it through the door, the door opened and Flandre immediately pushed her sister through a wall and ran up to her father, pouncing on him as she put her hands around his neck she squeezed it and got in her father's face, her eyes red, more red than they've ever been in her life. This was the revenge she'd been waiting for as she punctured the side of his neck with her fingernails, she shouted at him, "THIS IS ALL YOU GOT! AHAHAHA COME ON FATHER ! COME ON!" screaming, she punctured the other side of his neck, pushing her fingernails deep into the pressure points on his neck.

He squirmed, he begged her to stop. He finally got desperate and offered her her freedom if she let him go. Unfortunately for him, Flandre was not too happy to be told by an insignificant human that she is free to go. "WAHAAHAAHAHA I'm free to go you say Father?" She said as she let go of his neck and forced him to stand up. "You are free to go Father, ufufu." Her Father wasted no time in running away but Flandre didn't let him get too far as she pounced around on all fours and leaped on him again from behind as he was running up the stairs. His face smacked against the concrete of the stairs as she grabbed him by his leg and squeezed it until blood gushed out. "Come on Father! Ufufufu, can't you run faster than that Father!" Flandre grabbed him by his other leg and squeezed it until blood started to pour out. He couldn't stand up anymore as she immediately back flipped to the bottom of the stairs and watched as he crawled up the stairs. Suddenly, he stopped and rolled his body over so he could face her and said, "Fl..andre... I am so sorry. Ahaha revenge... I have been a terrible man. I won't run anymore, do what you like to me."

Flandre looked at him as he lie there with bloodied legs and a blood trail pouring down the stairs. His eyes filled with tears be it from sadness or the pain he felt, the tears were there and very real. Flandre's eyes immediately lost its red color and went back to normal. Flandre dropped to her knees and put her hands over her eyes. Tears began to fall as she let out a loud cry. The years of torture she endured and now watching her Father's apology as he lie there in suffering. As she cried, images of the things she did to her flashed through her head. She stood up, with head still tilted down and walked very slowly to her father. "I can't forgive you" She said as she took one step. "I will kill you" She said she took another step. "You hit me, you violated me, you cut off my thumb Father." Flandre showed her Father her hand which had a newly regenerated thumb thanks to her vampire transformation. "Father. Oh Father. I..." No sooner did Flandre say that, screams and explosions were heard coming throughout the castle. It would seem that Remilia is getting her revenge right now. Leviathan suddenly appeared in Flandre's hand, she looked at it and grinned. She ran up to her Father, "This is it for you Father ufufu. Flan will kill you now, bye bye hehe." Flandre giggled as she quickly raised Leviathan up and swung downward, cutting her father's head off in one swing.

That was the end of it. Flandre wasn't sad, no. Flandre raised her spear up in a victory pose and started laughing maniacally, laughing loudly. Her laughter echoed throughout the whole castle, "Ahhhhhh ha ha ha ha ha, how was that Father! Ahaha ohh ohh look at you now!" Flandre shouted as she continue the insane laughter echoing the halls of the castle. She walked over to her father's head and picked it up by the hair. Her eyes more red as her vampiric urge to feast came and she took the bottom half of her fathers and began eating his head, savoring every drop of blood. Remilia rushed down to the basement stairs after hearing her sister's laughter, only to see her sitting on the stairs, holding the head with bright red eyes, face covered in blood, eating the head. Remilia ran up to her sister and hugged her tight. "Sister.. I-I also couldn't control myself. Everyone is dead Flandre! Ahaha they're all dead now you know sister?" Remilia's face had also been covered with blood suggesting she also had the vampiric urges to feed. Flandre threw the head down the stairs, smacking against the wall as she stood up pulling her sister up with her. Flandre's eyes normalized and she turned to her sister and embraced her.

The two sisters held each other tight, crying in each others arms. They were still children in fact, though Remilia was certainly older. They were alone, frightened by their new powers and cravens to feed, and frightened by their actions all together. Surely they will be hunted for the murders of the castle. More-so because her father was the king. Remilia quickly expanded her wings and attempted to fly upwards and she was successful. As Remilia stay in the air, Flandre could not fly. Flandre cried to her sister not to leave her! So Remilia glided back down and took Flandre in her arms and they both flew off into the night. They didn't know where to go nor what to do. Their new life begins here.


	2. Awakening of the Ultimate Destruction

The crimson moon which shone in the night sky had long disappeared, replaced by a full moon which dimmed as the night was coming to a close. The two sisters still had their powers despite the moon fading. This whole power transformation confused them. They flew through the night holding hands. None of them said a word to each other. Both of them were still covered in blood. They spotted a river nearby so Remilia began to land in front of the river, setting Flandre down on the ground. As they stood on the lush grassy field, looked around the area, it was like nothing they've ever seen before. Lush green trees, a beautiful crystal clear river, there was a large dirt cliff that extended for at least a mile with what appeared to be a cave inside. What amazed them more than anything was how well they could see in the dark.

As they looked back at the river, Remilia leaned over and put her finger in to test the coolness of the water but shortly after this, her finger turned black and she could no longer move it or feel it.

"Oww... W-What is wrong with this water! My finger is dead! It's dead! F-Flandre stay away from the water!" Remilia shouted as Flandre was preparing to jump into the water.

Remilia held her finger up and observed it. Within seconds, however, her finger began to regain color, the nerves repaired themselves. She could move her finger and feel it again. Flandre watched this happen to her sister and then gazed down at her thumb that she had lost to her father's abuse that grew back shortly after her transformation. Flandre put her hand in front of Remilia's face, waving her thumb around.

"Sister, look! Look at my thumb sister!" Flandre explained with amazement.

Although this happened during the events in the mansion, she didn't really have time to think about it until now because Remilia's finger regeneration reminded Flandre of this. Remilia looked at Flandre's hand, eyes opened wide. She couldn't believe it, then again she couldn't believe how her black finger turned normal again too.

"Flandre... Your thumb! So... What does this mean Flandre?" Remilia said, with a confused tone.

They both quieted down. As they watched the river listening to its peaceful flow, they emptied their minds in almost a state of meditation. There were too many questions and since both of them spent their lives in confinement of the basement, they had no real world experience to even help them explain what's happening to them. Suddenly, Flandre stood up and put her right hand behind her back and imagined that spaded weapon which appeared during the events at the mansion but it did not appear. Flandre sat back down next to her sister and rested her head on Remilia's shoulder. The sun was beginning to rise. Remilia rested her head on Flandre's head as her head rested on Remilia's shoulder. They both closed their eyes, tired from the night's events.

The sun rose and shone brightly on the two sisters, suddenly a violently reaction too place in their bodies as their skin began to burn intensely. Both sisters quickly jumped to their feet. "Hot! Hot! It's so hot! Hot!" The sisters looked around quickly to find some sort of shade from the sun and only the local cave could really shade them. They ran inside the cave as fast as they could and experienced immediate relief from the burning of the sun. The scars on their bodies healed slowly as they sit in the cave. They had no idea what was happening to them, they only knew the sunlight hurt. They both cuddled next to each other, Flandre rested her head on Remilia's shoulder and Remilia rested her head on Flandre's head. They were both very tired but their minds raced too much with thoughts.

"Sister, what do we do now sister?" Flandre said to Remilia in a calm, yet worried voice.  
"I... I don't know. We should sleep. We will go out later when the sun goes away."

They both went to sleep. Several hours before sundown they were soon awakened by another vampire who was sleeping deeper in the cave. They hadn't actually ventured far into the cave. This particular vampire didn't like the fact that the two sisters were sleeping in his home and he dashed after them, grabbing Remilia by her neck.

"You stupid brats! I will kill you for trespassing!" the strange vampire said. Remilia struggled to free herself, Flandre just stood back and watched. Flandre reached back and tried to summon Leviathan again but to no avail.  
"F-Fla...n... Run..." Her sister mumbled during the choke.  
"Please, let my sister go! Please!" Flandre shouted to the vampire.  
"Aww, I am so touched that you care about your sister. Here, I will let her go."

The vampire said as he grinned. He lifted Remilia up high in the air and threw her down into the ground so hard that the impact caused her to go through a couple layers of ground. Remilia reached out of the hole attempting to lift herself out, though she had barely enough strength to do this. The vampire grabbed Remilia's hand and squeezed it so hard that it broke and left nothing but blood everywhere. Remilia's arm dropped back into the hole as she lied there motionless.

"S-STOP IT!" Flandre shouted loudly as her eyes turned bright red, piercing the darkness of the cave like a laser show, as Flandre screamed, her fangs were revealed too.

"Hahaha, aww isn't this cute, a child vampire! I have been a vampire for 200 years you brat, you should have taken your sister's advice and ran! Speaking of your sister..."

The man charged a large fireball in his hand and stood over the hole, peering down at Remilia's motionless body, he lifted his hand up but before he could throw the fireball down Flandre shouted, "STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! REMILIA!"

Flandre's eyes started to glow like candlelight, flickering red light danced on the walls of the cave. Flandre's right arm filled with pinkish energy, Flandre raised her arm up and extended her hand out as the energy gathered around her hand to the center, she clenched her fist and the vampire exploded into a pile of gore and blood.

Almost immediately after the vampire exploded, Flandre's eyes dimmed to normal and all evidence of this power disappeared. Flandre jumped into the hole, grabbed her sister and helped her out. Remilia was still unconscious but her wounds were healing slowly. Flandre lied down next to her sister, holding her sisters undamaged hand. She started to cry as she closed her eyes and began to fall asleep. Her sister's condition was bad, but more troubling to Flandre is this inner demon which possessed her...


	3. The Demon Within

The two sisters lie asleep in the cave as night time crept up on them. The two girls ended up separating from their cuddle and rolled over on opposite sides from each other. Flandre'sdreams were rather strange. In this dream, Flandre appeared in a foggy corridor. A pinkish light enveloped the area, piercing through the fog creating a pinkish haze. Each step she took was met with a bouncy feeling as if she were walking on a water bed. The floor itself was made of a pinkish substance, almost resembling a living creature as it motioned in a random pattern. As Flandre walked, the ground pushed away from her forming a clear path. The fog was particularly dense and impossible to see into the distance of the corridor. Flandre stumbled through the path swaying left and right as if she were being pulled forward by some strange presence.

The pink-hazy fog became more pronounced as she was pulled forward. Echoing of screams could be heard. One little girl could be heard screaming, begging someone to stop. "Please don't do that! Please stop! Don't cut it off!" No sooner did the little girl shout this, a blood curdling scream of pain was heard, followed by the sounds of nothing. Flandre continued to drift aimlessly through the pink-haze. Ghostly hands reached out from the walls of the corridors, attempting to grab her. Flandre paid them no heed as she continued forward. More screams were heard echoing throughout the corridor, the screams of a little girl begging some man to stop, begging for her freedom.

The screams suddenly stopped. Eery moans could be heard echoing through the halls as hands, once again, began to reach out and grab Flandre. The hands merely went through her. Flandre was coming to the end of the corridor and was met by a dark entrance. No fog, no pink light. Merely darkness. Flandre seemed to regain control over herself at this moment, she walked forward no longer swaying left or right. Into the dark room. As soon as she entered all of the noise echoing throughout the hallway, the eerie moans, the screams of pain stopped. It was completely quiet in the room as Flandre trekked forward.

Flandre suddenly hit a wall. She turned around only to hit another wall. She felt around and was trapped. A moonlight started to shine through some openings into the room. The room was made of rock, the same as the castle basement. She was able to see around her only to notice that there were no walls, she was trapped by an invisible force, unable to leave the center area of the room. Images of a little girl appeared and disappeared in various places of the room, her shape could not be made out it was merely a shadow. As she disappeared and reappeared more quickly, even she appeared right in front of Flandre. Flandre's heart began to race as the shadowy figure kept her head down, not looking at Flandre. Flandre began to breath heavily from fear.

The little girl spoke, "Why?"

Flandre just looked down at her, still could not see the girl's face but only the top of her head, "Why?" Flandre asked in confusion.

The little girl began to giggle. What started off as a cute childish giggle quickly turned into an insane laughter. The insane laughter of a little girl. The little girl slowly started to move her head upwards to meet Flandre's gaze. At first her face appeared to be nothing but a dark shadow, soon after the face's eyes turned bright red, a sinister smile appeared revealing bright white fangs. The shadow shouted, "Why!" This time, the shout was so loud it sent Flandre flying through the wall. Flandre quickly awoke from her dream screaming loudly. Remilia quickly awoke from the screams of her sister, ran over to her and embraced her.


End file.
